1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to testing systems and testing methods, and more particularly to a testing system and a testing method for a keyboard light of a mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile phones are becoming increasingly popular. To validate functions of a mobile phone, the mobile phone is tested before being shipped.
Although testing of a keyboard light of the mobile phone is important, it is typically done by workers through direct observation. It is up to the worker's judgment if a keyboard is lit properly. This method of testing is time consuming subject to human error.
What is needed, therefore, is a testing system and a testing method, which allows automatic testing of a keyboard light of a mobile phone.